Known electric generators typically include armatures constructed to rotate relative to stators to induce electric current in a conductive coil moving in an oscillating magnetic field. Typical generator constructions provide permanent or induced electromagnets disposed in alternating polarity on the inner surface of a stationary housing and a rotating armature having a coil assembly mounted on a magnetically conductive central core. In alternative embodiments, electric generators are known to have stationary coils disposed along the outer housing and a rotating core of permanent magnets. These conventional generators are typically driven by rotational power sources, such as steam turbines, combustion engines, wind turbines and water turbines.